Plucked Petals
by regularfrankie
Summary: Rose and Kanaya's slightly awkward first-time sex on the Meteor.


It's a typical evening on the meteor, the group's angry scuffling and shouting has been whisked away by the soft glow of your respiteblock and the warmth of Rose's presence. Your head is resting on her thighs as she hums quietly to herself while working on a knitting project, she decided she'd rather not wear pants today and the smoothness of her legs is a bit too distracting; your thoughts drift, you've reread the same page in your book 20 times but you still don't know where the story is going. Lately you've felt a little more tension when she touches you, a little more longing when she breaks off a kiss, and a little more disappointed when she leaves you for the night. As much as you enjoy the comfortable silence with her, you find yourself getting a little more interested in being…adventurous, in a way.

Her humming tapers off and she sets aside her knitting, you can't see her expression from this angle but you can almost feel her frustration when a sigh escapes her lips.

"What's wrong?"

She doesn't respond, instead she leans down to hover her lips over yours. She stays there with her eyes closed for a while, before gently pressing her mouth on yours. Her soft lips embrace yours and you can't help but melt when she angles her head ever so slightly. If there's one thing you love, it's her spontaneity.

You expect her to break the kiss after a few seconds pass, and you prepare for the frustration of being so bashful. A blush heats up your cheeks when she deepens the kiss, and you realize her tongue is lingering over your lips. She shyly skims your bottom lip and you graciously let her in, tossing your book to the side and tangling your fingers in her hair. You stay locked together for a minute before she breaks the kiss, her nose is touching yours and she's staring deep into your eyes. You marvel at the gorgeous lavender flecks in her irises, and you can see a hint of desire in them, a sense of need, of…lust?

"I…I...Want…" She starts, but struggles to find the words, "Come here." She blushes deeply and tugs at your shirt for you to sit up, she sits cross-legged against the bed's headboard and you shuffle around until you're kneeling in front of her. The light shining down reveals the beautiful shape of her frame, the way the glow caresses the curve of her cheekbones and the dips of her collar is enough to make you catch your breath. Damn, you are lucky.

She notices your stunned expression and gestures you over with a small, suggestive smile. You realize how much you've wanted to see her, feel her, _taste_ her, and the not-so-small adventurous hunger you've tried so hard to suppress suddenly leaps forth to take over. You lean forward and straddle your thighs around her hips, crushing your lips to hers. Your mouth moves fluidly with hers and your heart flutters each time she can't suppress a moan. Her tongue feels the backs of your fangs and you kiss her harder to keep your composure. When you try to explore her mouth the way she was, your teeth clash and both of you break away. The embarrassment heats your blush, and you're not sure if her giggling is making you feel worse or better. You didn't notice your hands pushing Rose's shoulders against the head board, your body just hovering over hers, and the closeness is making you feel very tense. Rose seems to notice it, too.

"Hey… Are you okay? I didn't mean to laugh. I'm a tad nervous." Her soft voice reassures you.

You laugh a little, "Oh…Yes, I'm fine, more than fine actually. I just do not know how to go about this." at least you're not the only nervous one.

She looks down, her hands are gripping the hem of your shirt and she's slowly pulling up. She glances up at you for consent, but all you can do is gaze into her eyes and let yourself be lost in the dark, lovely violet. As the shirt comes off a delightful shudder crawls up your skin when her fingers graze your breast, you clumsily tug it off the rest of the way and the collar almost gets snagged on your hooked horn, earning another giggle. Rose takes your hands in hers and guides them to the hem of her own shirt, letting you repeat the process; the fabric slowly gives way to reveal her elegant figure. You take in every detail; the expansion of her chest as she breathes in, her pale skin, the way her breasts are perfectly cupped by her bra. Your fingers trace her outline and drift over a few scars earned from Sburb adventuring. Heat seems to radiate off her skin; you're so enveloped in her beauty that you almost forget she's staring at your bare chest as well.

A sudden gasp breaks the silence when you feel fingers grasp your hips; you look down to see a frustrated Rose trying to unhitch the clasp of your skirt. She looks up when you gasp and seems a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I swear I'm going to explode if this keeps going so slowly."

"Ah, I apologize; I'm just very much enjoying your beauty." You smile.

She blushes, and goes back to fumbling with your skirt. She finally unhooks it and you feel the soft fabric fall down your thighs into a heap. You roll over to kick the rest of the skirt off, only for her to climb on top of you with her hands pinning your shoulders down. She gazes down at you with hooded eyes and your heart skips when she bends down to kiss you. Her teeth graze your lower lip as she drifts, speckling your skin with kisses down your neck, your collarbones, your chest… And she wraps her mouth around a nipple. A moan drifts into the air when her tongue caresses the bud, lapping round and round to make you shiver with pleasure. A strange tickling sensation traverses down your stomach, and you realize that she's reaching to your underwear. Your hand shoots down and grabs her wrist in a panic, making her stop and look at you with a confused expression.

"Kanaya, what's wrong?" She asks, worry in her voice.

"I'm… n-not sure." You stammer, "I'm nervous."

She nods empathetically, trying to reassure you.

"I don't expect us to have identical anatomies, if that's what you're worried about."

You stare at her wide-eyed, "You thought about this?"

She simply throws you a sheepish grin, blushing deep crimson.

"Don't worry, Kanaya." Her words caress you, just like the hand on your stomach. You let your head fall back when she lowers herself over you, kissing your chest. Her tongue traces a line down your stomach, making your skin shiver with pleasure. The sensation grows when she drifts down to your abdomen, that sensitive spot between your hips, and… you feel your bulge twitch against the fabric of your underwear, making you buck involuntarily. You daren't look down at Rose, but you feel her fingers gently pull down your underwear, and hot breath playing over the sensitive organ.

"I really don't know what you were so worried about."

Your face fills with jade blood.

"…This is really quite delightful." She continues.

You gasp when she kisses your bulge, and then slips her tongue out to lick it. She wraps her fingers around the base, making the tip twitch and curl around her mouth. Her hand gently slides up and down the shaft, sending waves of pleasure up your spine. A soft moan drifts from your tongue, your hips push forward to connect with her hand. She pumps up and down against your thrusts, each stroke tenses your muscles, sparks electricity through your skin, and it's an indescribable feeling. You feel a wet tongue slide up from the base of your bulge, circling the tip and then plunging into Rose's mouth. You try to stifle the moan but it comes out broken, strained, and she just pushes you in further and further. Your back arches and settles as she slides back up, circling her tongue around the end again.

"Mmm-mm, I have an idea…"

You look up at her, curious. You watch as she lies back down on the bed, and slides off her underwear.

"Come here."

You do. Her knees are drawn up and you're kneeling against them, examining the beauty of her bare skin. Her stomach is tensed up and her hips poke out just a little bit, if you just spread her legs you'd…

Your eyes rest upon a smattering of blonde-ish hair above what looks like a nook. So human females don't have bulges? Your hand automatically reaches forward and brushes through the soft triangle of hair, down against her heat. You can see her shiver when you slip a finger between her lips, her incredibly wet lips. Raising your hand again, you stare at your glistening fingers with amazement. What does it taste like? You lower your head down to her nook and tentatively slide your tongue up her nook. She tastes… creamy, almost, and you think you like it. Pressing your tongue down more, you find a hard bud nestled between the folds; Rose shudders around you when you flick your tongue on it. Inspired, you circle the sharp end of your tongue against the bud, enjoying the way her thighs clasped your head, and wrap your lips around it. A flurry of moans and gasps spill from her lips when you start sucking; a hand find its way to your head and wraps around your horn, pulling you closer. You whimper when her fingers slide up and down your horn the same way she did on your bulge; you slide your tongue through her lips, finding the opening of her nook, and circle the tip of your tongue around her opening, enjoying the little sounds she made.

"F-fuck, Kanaya, ah," She struggled, "I...I want you, Oh god, I want you. Fuck."

You slide your tongue around her clit again, this time your fingers find her entrance.

"Mmpph, Kan-aya."

You slide into her easily; feeling the warmth, the wetness, her genetic material coating your knuckles.

"F-fuck me, Kan-OH!"

Suddenly, she sits up and pulls herself away from your mouth. Her lavender eyes are filled with determination; she grabs your shoulders and pulls you on top of her. Your bodies are pressed together, igniting your nerves and nearly sending you over the edge when she wraps her legs around your back to lock you in place.

"Kanaya…" She starts.

Her fingers drift along your spine, and she closes her eyes.

"Take me."

The tip of your bulges twitches against the back of her thigh. Slowly, you lower your hand to it, guiding it to her entrance. Your stomach tenses as you gently push inside her, teeth clenching together as hot, electrifying sensations wash over you. She's incredibly tight and it makes progress difficult, your biology works against you because the further you go, the wider you get. A little more slips in when you push a little harder, and you can hear little whimpers coming from Rose. Halfway into her, you decide to push again, but when Rose lets out a cry of pain –_and not the good kind_, panic explodes in your chest and you freeze automatically.

"Rose, are you okay? I don't want to hurt you, should we stop? Are you hurt? I apologize if I hurt you." You apologize over and over.

"Kanaya…"

"You sounded like you were in pain, I think I should stop, I'm sorry I hurt you." You keep going.

"KANAYA!"

You finally shut up, letting her time to speak. You're painfully aware of your current situation; you on top of her, inside her, with her legs wrapped around your waist. Your bulge twitches.

"Oh! Dear, I felt that. Kanaya, I'm fine, I'm enjoying this. Really, I am, stop giving me that look. Some pain is to be expected for the first time, it'll be different the next time."

You're not sure how to respond; mostly you're dumb-founded with the idea of a "next time". You can hardly wrap your mind around how this is the first time, the first time you've been so intimate with her, how much you've wanted to love her in this way (but was never sure how), and you can't even possibly think of a "next time".

"Move, Kanaya."

You let go of that train of anxiety-inducing though, and with much hesitation, push forward again. A little more of you disappears inside her as you go, you feel her relax around your bulge and inches more slip inside. It's slick and wet, amazingly hot, the way your bulge twitches and moves in her sends shivers of pleasure up your spine, you wouldn't dream of stopping. Your urges are almost overwhelming, you hate going this slow. But progress stops as soon as it started when the end of your bulge, literally, hits a wall. You're almost completely inside her, with only the base still exposed, and her hands find their way to your shoulders and pull you closer, letting you find her lips. The kiss is soft, none of the fiery passion from before, it's sensual and loving and her very human aroma intoxicates you. The beast inside your head begs for you to thrust harder, faster, to take her completely, but you control yourself with diligence. You begin to pull out of her and it is much easier than when you pushed in, but perhaps even more pleasurable; her muscles relax as you back out and she makes quiet gasps when the tip of your bulge circles her entrance in anticipation. You're about to push back in when Rose makes another request.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, but this is painfully slow. Please, I just want to feel you, let yourself go, Kanaya."

Something inside your head snaps, with your lips to her neck you thrust forward, filling her completely. A broken moan escapes her lips and her hands pull down on your back when you thrust again, and again, and again. The sensation is unbelievable; the feelings of being in her, her muscles working around your bulge, her skin on your skin, it all melts into one sensation and you can't stop. Her legs tighten when you push harder, and you can feel something warm trickling down your back where her fingernails are digging into your skin, not that you mind at all. The muscles in your stomach draw tight and your breath escapes in shallow pants with your efforts, her hips circling to match your rhythm. Little squeaks and whimpers fill the air, mixing with her scent. Oh, her scent. Before you can control yourself, you let your mouth open to reveal glistening fangs. You bite down into her throat, hearing an "OH!" in response, fangs easily sinking into the skin, and taste metallic blood. Her pulse beats against your lips as you drink from your matesprit, your hips pumping into her almost as hard as her heartbeat. Huffed words, stumbling efforts to say your name, and low moans fill your ears. The sensation grows more intense and pressure builds in the base of your bulge, putting more energy into your thrusts. Her heart is beating fast, her skin seems to glow with redness, and a long, high pitched moan escapes her lips. You can feel every single muscle in her body tense up, especially around your bulge, and the sheer intensity is enough for you to climax. With a final thrust, you wrap your arms around her and let the powerful feeling wash over you in waves, your genetic material emptying into her nook. The jade liquid fills her and seeps out around your bulge, staining the bed sheets. Both of you are left in a wet, panting mess on the bed, too tired to move.

"Oh, that was…" She says breathlessly.

"I love you." You mumble into her ear.

"Wonderful, Kanaya, I love you too." You can hear her smile.

Using the last of your energy, you roll off of her and away from the wet spot. Your chest is still heaving from the entire event, your eyes can hardly focus on the ceiling, but your mind is completely focused on Rose. You can feel her inch towards you and wrap her arms around your chest; her skin welcomingly warm and soft against yours, your hand comes up to meet hers.

"I love you." You repeat.

"I love you too." And both of you drift off to sleep.


End file.
